theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot (TAA)
Pilot is the first episode of The Adventures of AB. Plot It was Sunday night. AB was getting ready to go to bed, when Unity came in. (Unity): Tomorrow's the start of the fourth week of school. (AB): I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go! I DON'T WANNA GO. I DON'T WANNA GO! (Unity): Calm down! You never want to go. (AB): It's because I DON'T- (Unity): YOU'RE GOING! (AB): YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! (Unity): MOM! (Mom): AB, you're going to school tomorrow. (AB): Drat. AB got in bed. Unity left and closed the door. The next day..... AB finished a bowl of cereal. (Mom): The bus will be here in 5 minutes. I have to go to work now. Mom got in her car and left. Dad had already left. Timothy and Victor were tossing a football in the living room. (AB): Aren't you guys supposed to be at school already? (Victor): Every high school across the world is closed this week because members of the school board are thinking of a new grading system for us. Think fast! Victor quickly threw the football at AB's head. He fell onto the floor. (AB): Really? Victor looked at Timothy. (Victor): Really? Unity came down the stairs. Timothy looked at her. (Timothy): Really? Unity turned and looked at the stairs. (Unity): Really? Anyways, AB, the bus will be here in a minute. Put on your backpack and go outside. (AB): You're still facing the stairs. Unity turned around. AB was gone. (Unity): Well, that was quick. AB was on the bus stop. (AB): I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL! AB climbed a tree. Then he walked on a branch to his window and climbed in. (AB): Good thing I left it open. Lawrence walked out of AB's closet. (AB): AAAAH! Lawrence, why were you in there? (Lawrence): Best friends stick together. You're ditching school too? (AB): Yep. So, wanna watch TV? (Lawrence): Sure. AB turned on the TV, and they started watching it. Downstairs...... (Unity): I hear voices upstairs. I think someone is trying to rob us! (Timothy): Let's fight them! (Victor): Yeah! They ran upstairs with brooms, pots, and pans. (Timothy, Unity, and Victor): YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! They ran into AB's room, and hit AB and Lawrence! (AB): STOP! STOP! STOP! It's just us. Unity hit AB with a broom one more time. (Timothy): You guys should be on the bus. (Lawrence): We're ditching school. (Unity): Not anymore! Catch them! They tried to tackle AB and Lawrence, but they jumped out the window, onto the branch, down the tree, and to the back. Sally, Stan, and Sebastian walked to them. (AB): How come you're here? (Stan): Best friends stick together. (Lawrence): But we're not even best friends. (Stan): But me, Sally, and Sebastian are. (AB and Lawrence): ...................................... (Sebastian): You guys skipping school? We want in. (Voice): Not on my watch! Victor ran to them holding a broom and with a pot on his head. He tried to hit them, but they ran around the house. Victor chased them. He eventually got tired and fell to the floor. (AB): Unity and Timothy are probably coming too. We should hide. (Stan): Where? (AB): Follow me. They ran next door, and behind a bunch of bushes. (Sebastian): Are you sure this is safe? (Sally): I'm getting nervous. (AB): Don't be. We just need to stay here and play Rock, Paper, Scissors or something for the whole week. (Stan, whispering): But Timothy is coming! Timothy was running to the bush. (Lawrence): RUN! They ran away from the bush. (Timothy): I never would've found them there. I was just going to eat some berries. Timothy slowly ate some berries, then chased the gang. They ran up and down the street several times. Then, they jumped on a long scooter and rode down again. Timothy jumped on a bike and rode after them. (AB): On 3, jump and knock the bike down. 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, ni-! (Sally): What about 3? (AB): We need good timing! 9, 10, 9, 8, 7...... (Stan): He's right behind us! (AB): 6543! They jumped and kicked the handle of the scooter. It fell down. Timothy rode into the scooter, and fell off the bike. It fell on him. (Timothy): Oh, you're in a lot of trouble now. This means war! WAR! Victor and Unity ran to AB, Lawrence, Stan, Sally, and Sebastian. (Sebastian): Avoiding them for a week might be kind of hard. (AB): Nothing's hard when AB's around. Split up! AB, Lawrence, and Sally ran one way and Victor chased them. Stan and Sebastian ran the other way and Unity chased them. They ran into the road, and through the cars. (Unity): Get back here! And stop running through cars! Stan and Sebastian climbed onto a car, and Unity climbed on it too. Stan and Sebastian jumped to another car. Them and Unity kept jumping through cars. A truck came. Stan and Sebastian jumped on the front part. (Driver): I can't see! I can't see! The truck fell down, and knocked a bunch of cars away. AB, Lawrence, and Sally went to Stan and Sebastian. (Lawrence): This might be harder than I thought. Some music started. TUESDAY Sally was running down a road with a few cars. Victor and Timothy were chasing them in their car. Sally opened the door of a passing car going the other way, got in, and closed the door. Victor and Timothy turned around and chased the car. They drove to the side of the car, and the driver was in the seat. The driver shook his head, so they drove away. Sally got up from the back seat. She gave the driver 20 dollars. Then she opened the car door and ran away. WEDNESDAY Lawrence and Sebastian were rolling down a hill. Unity was running after them. Lawrence and Sebastian got up and ran to Unity. Unity picked them up, but Lawrence and Sebastian kicked her legs until she let go. Sebastian pushed her down. Lawrence and Sebastian ran around the hill in opposite directions. Unity ran to the other side, but Lawrence and Sebastian were far away from the hill. THURSDAY AB and Stan were sitting at a table at a restaurant. A waiter took their order. When the waiter went to the counter, Timothy ran behind him and pushed him down. He went to AB and Stan's table in the waiter's clothes, and put a plate with a dome thing down. Stan lifted the dome, and there were a bunch of traps. AB and Stan ran out of the restaurant. Timothy ran, but he tripped over the table and the traps trapped him. The music stopped. FRIDAY The gang were playing a pentagonal board game in an abandoned hardware store. (Stan): They'll never think about looking here. (Sally): Are you sure? This is probably one of the first places they would look. I mean, it's dark. Why not? (AB): Let's just hope they think we'd be scared and don't look here. They continued playing the game. (Sebastian): Umm, guys? (AB): Don't complain because you're losing. Besides, Lawrence already said he would give you 3 of his time freeze cards. (Sebastian): That's not why I wanted your attention. Look! Sebastian pointed at the door. Unity, Victor, and Timothy were driving to the store in their cars. (Lawrence): RUN! They ran away from the board game. AB's siblings crashed down the wall in their cars. (Victor): GO TO SCHOOL! (Stan): NO! (Unity): Get them! They drove to the gang and split them up. Timothy and Victor were chasing Sebastian. (Sebastian): This isn't fair! Cars are faster than humans! (Timothy): Exactly. They drove to the side of Sebastian and pulled him in the car. Unity was chasing Stan. Stan ducked and the car drove over him. (Stan): Phew. Timothy and Victor drove by him and pulled him in the car. (Stan): NO! Both cars were chasing Sally. She climbed on Unity's. Timothy and Victor rammed into her car. (Unity): Stop! You're gonna break something. I'll handle this. Unity drove back and forth a lot. Sally fell off and Unity pulled her in. (Victor): We've got everyone but our brother and his best friend. (Unity): Where is he? (Timothy): How are we supposed to know. (Lawrence): Hey guys! Over here! (Unity): That was convienent. The cars drove to Lawrence. AB and Lawrence ran forward with masks, wooden armor, chainsaws, and sledgehammers. (AB and Lawrence): WE'LL NEVER, WE'LL NEVER GO TO SCHOOL TODAY! WE'RE STAYING HOME FROM AUGUST TO MAY! AND YOU CAN'T STOP US, NO YOU CAN'T! SO- We haven't figured that part out yet. They drove their cars at AB and Lawrence. Lawrence smashed the front of Victor and Timothy's car, then smashed their engine. He smashed their wheels. AB broke Unity's wheels with his chainsaw, then cut other parts of it. Lawrence used his chainsaw to break the windows of both cars, then pulled Stan, Sally, and Sebastian out of them. (AB): You guys are lame truant officers. AB and Lawrence took off their stuff, then the gang ran home. They were all exhausted. (Sebastian): If, skipping school, makes, us run that, far, I never, wanna, skip, school again. (AB, Lawrence, Sally, and Stan): Agreed. AB's mom and dad came home. (Mom): So how was school today? And how come you smell and look dirty? And where are Timothy, Unity, and Victor's cars? (Gang): ..................................................... THE END Category:Episodes Category:AWESOMENESS